Remember Me
by Tribble Master
Summary: is the enterprise haunted? if only they could remember....
1. Fading Memory

** Hi! Despite being on fire, I decided to put this up. (shrug) Enjoy! **

**Remember Me**

There was a momentary lapse in the flow of information within his self. It was a pause that disheartened him somehow. He blinked and shook his head as if to discard the sensation in his head. Continuing his work, with no deviation, the sensation came on stronger. It was more of a pause. It felt as if an eraser was taking out bits of information in continues bursts of white. He bit his lip, telling himself he would see a doctor later- after his shift. Trying harder, he threw his attention completely at the computer monitor, pushing the flashes (that were growing more rapid) in the back of his mind. Like a dark knight clamoring onto the scene, the light burst forward. It was more than a pause it had evolved into paralyzing feeling that everything he knew was disappearing. He raised a hand to massage his temple stepping backward. The flashing lights of his consul seemed altogether to bright all of the sudden. He knew who he was, he knew, he had to know….

With another burst of white he was falling. Hitting his back on the barrier behind himself and then collapsing face forward on the carpet. Someone in gold shouted, "Spock!"

And he did not know who that was.

o-o-o-o-o-o

There was a momentary lapse within his self, followed almost immediately by a sickening sensation in his stomach. He mumbled something mildly obscene and stepped away from the room into his private office. Sitting down he decided that it must have been something he ate. Deciding to catch up on his reports he clicked on the computer. There was an odd sort pain building up in his brain and he could feel. It seemed to be littering his vision with white spots. Reaching behind himself for something like Advil he noticed his hand was shaking. He turned back to his computer, which was now beeping, and turned it off. It was too bright. He stood and stretched. Standing, his vision went suddenly all white. There was a loud noise as he fell against his desk, bringing down a rather nice artifact with him. As a woman ran in screaming his name, and he had the oddest sensation. It was as if…even though he felt paralyzed….and yet he was free?

"Doctor! Doctor McCoy are you okay?!" The woman continued to scream.

Who?

o-o-o-o-o

The engines hummed behind him in time to his heart beat. She looked down at her chest suddenly feeling a momentary pause. Five minuets later the ensign was found by Engineer Scott unconscious.

He called sickbay immediately to find that it was not an isolated case. Dr. M'Benga had his hands full- there was at least fifteen cases filling into the sickbay, and more were coming. He kept murmuring, "Damnit! I'm the Vulcan specialist on this ship! What the hell do I know human physiology?" But his outbursts feel on deaf ears.

Kirk had told him to do his best before leaving Spock in one of the beds. He walked away slowly taking his time before getting to the bridge. For one minuet he stopped in mid stride almost sure a voice had just whispered something in his ear. Knowing he needed to be on the bridge (but not admitting that he was spooked by the sudden illness among his crew) he sped up slightly. The turbo lift didn't seem to come fast enough, but it did give him time to collect himself. As the Captain returned to the bridge, he found something disturbing written on the screen:

****

Remember Me.

The words were written in blood, and yet no bodies were in view. "Uhura, did you…do you know who did?"

He let the words drop off gesturing at the screen. When she didn't respond he turned to look at her. "Uhura!"

He knew that ghosts and apparitions did not exist in space. He knew in space there was only entities and aliens…but for a moment, he could have sworn a poltergeist had possessed her. She turned around in her chair showing her blank white eyes to Kirk. This time he knew something had been whispered in his ear. Remember me. Uhura fainted.

o-o-o-o-o

Selective amnesia appears in very selective cases. Such was the case for Uhura. The twenty or so in sickbeds beside her had no recollection of ever being born, but she simply did not remember anything after Spock had fallen ill. The Captain had asked her many times over if she was sure, and if she was positive, that she didn't remember. When a body was found in a Jeffrey's tube one deck below, he asked her again. Her answer was still the same, still in sweet innocent tones, "No Captain, I don't know."

She was grateful when Sulu visited. She enjoyed it when he kissed her on the cheek and whispered that it would be okay. He gave her comfort. Even after she left sickbay three hours after she woke up, he joined her for diner later that evening.

Still, no matter the person, no matter where she was questioned, she did not want to tell anyone what she remembered from the morning.

**to be continued**

**(if i can think of a plot) **


	2. Reminiscing

**Chapter Two: Reminiscing  
**

"Are you sure you don't remember me?"

Spock frowned at the blond man in front of him. His hazel eyes seemed to be familiar, but no recognition dawned. Kirk sighed, "Alright, Spock, I'll be back later."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "If you insist."

Two beds over in sickbay Chapel was trying to see if anyone else had recovered memory. One person vaguely remembered her cat's name as Tabitha, but according to their record they had never owned a cat. Uhura looked on all the people, some of them had been her friends, and sighed. She still got an eerie feeling every time she thought about what had happened yesterday.

Ensign Josh had come to the bridge to take Spock's post. He had asked her how the day was going, aside from the obvious, and joked about lovely weather. She smiled politely and turned her back. The Ensign walked up quietly to the navigator and tactile men on duty. With a touch of his hand, they both muttered excuses and left the bridge. Uhura looked up as they left, remarking on the oddity.

That was when she saw Josh pull out the phaser pistol. He ordered her to open a channel to space, on a low frequency that Uhura had never heard of. He called out something about being ready to know, to forgive. She did as she was told, trying at the same time to find an opportunity to call for help. On the intercom, as she went to hit a button, came a slow waltz, she opened her mouth to ask what.

"That, is the sound of the Baylul."

"What?" She had asked again.

"You should remember, don't worry, they don't mean any harm…"

As he had spoken energy surge struck him, and Uhura felt a strange paralysis take over. When she awoke Josh was gone, but blood was the walls. Remember me? The more she puzzled the more she thought Baylul sounded familiar…

o-o-o-o

Kirk stepped on to the bridge with faltering steps. Sulu, Chekhov, and M'press did not look up. One side of his tunic was dark and he let a bloody hand rest on the arm of his chair.

"None of you remember, do you?"

Sulu turned around. It may have been the Captain's body standing before him, but it was not Kirk. The eyes were solid white and the voice was eerie, almost ghostly.

"You've seen my home, and yet you don't remember…"

Chekhov was seeing it now too. Home? Was it talking about the last place they had visited? Had it come up with them? The last planet had been normal, as far as he could remember. There had been ruins, yes, but nothing from a civilized culture, he had thought.

"Starfleet should know, you should remember," Kirk uttered and then fell. As his eyes blinked open, M'press was happy to see they were hazel.

M'press, the catlike communications officer, purred, "sir? What do you remember?"

Kirk looked up at the three of them. "I was in the library, and I saw…"

Sulu tried to press him for more information as M'press went to call sickbay. Kirk didn't want to say that what he thought he saw was a…a _ghost? _Chekhov voiced the question everyone had been thinking, "Sir, is zat your blood?"

Kirk took lifted the side of his shirt a little to see. On his skin was indeed a cut, spiral with an eye in the middle of it. "I…yes, Chekhov, it is."

Wobbling slightly, he stood. "It is. I guess I ought to go to sickbay and get a bandage. Sulu you are in charge…"

The Captain took three steps and collapsed on the medic who had just stepped through the turbo lift. Sulu helped the medic lift Kirk onto the stretcher before he took his place in command. Chekhov went over to the science station. He drew the symbol and fed it to the computer. It was odd, and he wondered if it had been on one of the ruins at the last planet. He felt that he had seen it somewhere before. Chekhov knew it had significance and tried to remember.

A voice at the back of his head kept nagging, _Remember Me…_

**To be continued**

**o-o-o-o**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while… for next chapter I think it is time for a flash back, and oh yeah, baylul is an anagram. Not a really clever one, I probably should have named it better. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
